Perfect Match
by DeviousPowells
Summary: What if Evelyn was having an erotic dream, and not Adrian? How will he react? Set in 1x12.


**Author's note:**

If you're will read the story I hope you will review it, and say what you liked the most and what you liked the least about it. And don't judge me, this is my first fanfiction, I'm just starting to learn how to write them, I'm just a beginner. Hope you'll understand :) And if you like this story, please leave a review. Reviews = motivation for me to write.

* * *

Evelyn was dancing with _him_, he was looking deep into her eyes with desire and she was smiling. _Finally_, she was happy, and got the love and affection she needed. She put her arms around his neck, slowly moving her face to his. He realized what she was going to do, so he didn't wait for it to happen, he _made_ it happen. He kissed her beautiful lips passionately, and Evelyn quickly deepend the kiss. His hands were roaming her body, needing to touch every inch of her. Sadly, she wasn't dreaming of Adrian, she was dreaming of _Maxwell Rose. _And when he came to visit her and her husband, some of the feelings for him came back to her. Evelyn had a big crush on him, and she have always wondered what her life would have been like if she chose Maxwell. She thought that her life would've been perfect, but her feelings were stronger for Adrian, they had some kind of connection that she couldn't understand That's why she didn't choose him and chose Adrian. But she regretted her choice because she wasn't getting any love from her husband, they didn't even talk nicely to each other. Maxwell started to kiss her neck, planting soft kisses on it, moved his hands to her waist, when they got to her ass, he sofly squeezed it. And she didn't even feel when started to moan and couldn't wait for what was going to happen next. But her she didn't knew that her husband Adrian heard all of it, so fantasies were ruined when he started to call her name. "Evelyn... Evelyn wake up" he was trying to be as quiet as possible, he didn't wanted to scare her. Then he quickly turned on the light on his side of the bed. She opened her eyes and saw her husband who was looking at her really confused. "What the hell was that, why did you wake me up, it's the middle of the night for God's sake!" she was really frustrated, but then it hit her: she realized that she was dreaming of Maxwell, and ofcourse she didn't wanted her husband to know about it. "Evelyn, darling, you were moaning in your sleep, you woke me up first. You were having an erotic dream. What were you dreaming of?" _Shit,_ she thought. "It's none of your business, Adrian, I can dream about whoever I want." she sat up on the bed, looking confused, and slightly ashamed. "I heard you moaning his name, you were dreaming Maxwell. I knew you had feelings for him." "So what, Adrian? Now I can't dream about anyone? I deserve to be happy and loved, and you can't even bother to care about me, so what do you expect? That I'll have an erotic dream about you? God, you don't even look at me the way you used to. I miss being loved and being touched. Human beings need that, you know?" she blurted everything she wanted to tell for the past 15 years. She couldn't hold it anymore. It was too hard. Tears were showing in her eyes. And now it was Adrian's turn to feel ashamed. He was speechless. How he could be this stupid? "Darling..." he let out a sigh. "I am so... sorry. I was filled with rage all these years because of Barrett's death, I should have been by your side supporting you, and not hurting you all these years. The anger really changed me, and I'm sorry that you had to put up with me for so long. I'm not worth your love." he was talking sincerely, she heard it in his voice and also saw it in his eyes. "Don't you think I have to decide if you're worth my love? Adrian... I just want to get back to the times when we were happy together. Barrett's death tore us apart, when it should have brought us even closer." _I'm definitely doing something wrong, she should dream about me, not Maxwell. I never liked him._ He didn't even feel when he started to get jealous. He was lost in his thoughts when Evelyn brought him back, he saw her eyes shining and waiting for his answer. "Evelyn, from now on, everything will be different. I can assure you." he started to caress her hand softly, she shivered by his touch. It felt good. "Honey, you need to promise me that." she got closer to him. "Okay, I promise. And you need to promise me not to dream about other men, except me." he smirked and leaned in for a kiss. She clearly didn't expect that to happen, but she was pleasantly surprised. She deepened the kiss. They slowly pulled back from each other. She let out a yawn, and laughed. "Come on, darling, you're tired, let's go to bed. And as I said, tomorrow's going to be different." she kissed him on the cheek. "I know that, because you _never_ break your promises." She pulled the cover on her, Adrian helped her. After that, he turned off the light. Evelyn didn't remember when she was feeling this happy, it was a long long time ago. "Goodnight, my darling." She put her head on his chest, wrapping her arm around him. "Goodnight my love." she smiled, even though he didn't see her face, she was smiling for herself. She truly deserved it. And she truly deserved to get some love from her husband. They didn't make love that night, but it was a really good start. And she fell asleep with the idea of a different tomorrow. Adrian's head was filled with lots of different thoughts. _I will make it up to her tomorrow, and for the rest of our lives, I have to. She deserves to feel loved, wanted, and so much more. I'm lucky to have such a loyal and loving wife. In fact, I'm even too lucky to have her._ Finally, they were both asleep dreaming of each other, because they _were_ _made_ for each other.

* * *

I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story or this will be just a one-shot. I will decide based on what reviews I will get. And if you want me to continue, give me some ideas, it's always easier to plan out your story when you have some ideas. **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
